Like When a Meteor Falls
by epicjirachifan
Summary: when Bianca turns 16, things go upside down, can she find love, and meet some friends, old and new, along the way?


Hia all! this is my second fic here and a one shot, sorry! this is for a pairing i don't think has a name...

if your not a fan of reasonably lengthed one shots go somewhere else.

i don't own Pokemon or its characters.

* * *

Sometimes the world is like it's always against you; it was like that for me. It was my 16th birthday and I was looking forward to spending time with my boyfriend. I'm not as childish as I look and my father is only so protective because he was kidnapped and taken in and made a grunt of a criminal organization when he was the age I started my journey, 14 in fact, yeah, quite an old and late age to start a journey isn't it? I was spending a lot of time with my best friend Hilda for the most part of the afternoon. Hilda, more fondly known by her first middle name, Touko. And by some her second middle name, White. Touko and I have been tight for a really long time, and so when things went wrong on the day I turned 16 I went to her.

It all started with my dad being a right old numpty by buying me a sheet of power puff girls stickers for my birthday. I mean, I haven't got anything against them or anything, but REALLY?! I'm 16 for goodness' sake! My mom, however, took me in to my room to talk with me in private. There she handed me a proper gift, or at least what I call a proper gift. My very own national pokedex! I was fed up with just the expanded and updated unova dex; I now had the NATIONAL DEX! I had wanted these for, like, ever! And now this could help me with my new part time job, helping prof. juniper and chasing my dream o becomes a Pokémon researcher! And as a plus, I get to spend more time with my new friend fennel, which also has a national dex!

After getting my awesome gift I skipped over to my boyfriend's house. I had time before I had to go to aspartia. I knocked on the door of his home and called "hey! Hilbert Touya Black Akakio! Come out this instant!" I said it in a playful way, like I always do when I go over to his house. The door creaked open and out came…. A girl?! She had blonde hair, in a pony tail that was on top of her head, like Flannerys, and spoke with a sharp, passionate sinnohan accent. Hang on! I knew her! She developed the Pokémon storage system! Or at least, helped develop it. Bebe! That was her name!

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Are you looking for hilby?"

Huh? Hilby? HILBY?! I thought, utterly enraged. "Uh," I started "you mean Hilbert, uh, yeah."

She smiled. I wanted to hate her, but she was the kind of person that you just couldn't. "Sure." She said, still smiling, that same pure, innocent smile. I hated it, but it comforted me at the same time. She then ran up the stairs and Hilbert came down.

"Hey Bianca." He said weakly. He was panting and red in the face. But I was only 8 in the morning! And he never does morning runs.

"Hey…..Hilbert." I said as quiet as I could manage.

"Look, I know that it's your birthday and all, but I really need to talk to you"

"Just say it." I stated, completely knowing with all my being what was coming next.

"Look, I've been seeing Bebe for 2 weeks now and I think that we should break up." He said it so annoyingly, so unsympathetic, he doesn't understand girl's feelings at all!

"FINE!" I screeched. He looked, quite frankly, terrified. I stormed off. Bebe and he should just get out of unova and go somewhere else! They don't deserve to live here! Touko grabbed me as I walked past.

"Hey, matey where ya going? The Pokémon labs that way." She spoke in a weird accent; she had a wild child as a tutor in hoenn a few weeks ago. She was all in blue. Sapphire was it? I can't remember. I broke down in tears in her arms. My orange coat slipped off and on to the floor. And my beret was caught by Touko as it fell. "There there, matey, tell me everything. Ill hear ya 'out"

So we sat on the hills on route 1 and I told her everything. Gosh, it was only 9 in the morning and already so much has happened! Apparently, she had also been in a relationship with Touya, until she started going out with N. and now she's single, which was news to me. They kind of dumped each other at the same time via Xtrancever. N was now going out with a sinnohan named Cynthia, the ex-champion. I was single too now.

"Single Pringles together eh?!" she laughed, I laughed too. We where wetting ourselves on the hills of route 1, like the good ol' days, back before I even met touya. I then looked at the time, 9:30 already?! I had to be in aspartia with the new Pokémon by 10! I thanked Touko and ran back to nuvema, out of the corner of my eye I could see her with her reshiram, and she was the hero after all. Me, I had a bond with verizion, so I guess imp special too.

I got to nuvema right in the nick of time. I boarded my flygon and flew over to aspartia with the new Pokémon. I landed on the infamous aspartia viewing spot. No wonder they call it a viewing spot! It really was spectacular. Was daydreaming when all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"Hey I hear you have our Pokémon." It said. It was cold and harsh. Yet warm and comforting at the same time. There were 2 boys, a girl followed shortly after.

"Rosa Mei Ashini! Where were you?" said the voice of the boy that talked earlier. He had bluenett hair and wore a high neck red and white jacket. 'Man he's hot! I thought.'

"Sorry Hugh." The girl panted. "I was trying to get out of the house when my dad stopped me. He's SO over protective!"

'I know how you feel exactly!' I thought to myself. She was an awful lot like me. Rosa Mei, what a nice name. And her mate, Hugh, is really hot! Anyway, Hugh turned around to face me, "I said you have OUR Pokémon, but I meant you have Rosa and Nate's Pokémon. I've already been on part of my journey."

"Sure! " I said turning to Rosa, and the boy with the terrible fashion since, Nate. I mean, imp not fashionable (although I do try my best.) but he looked ridiculous! "Take your pick." Nate reached in to the capsule and took out a snivy, Rosa took a tepig. I'm a tepig fan myself. They thanked me and Hugh and Nate ran off, Rosa, on the other hand, walked up to me.

"Hello." She said shyly. "Your Bianca right?"

"Yup!" I cheered.

"Um, I've, um, looked up to you for a while now…." She owed sincerely and cried, "so will you please come and meet my father?!"

I jumped. This was a girl of two halves, but I liked her. She seemed nice. When we got to her house in the corner of the city she slowly opened the door, "dad?" she murmured. She was greeted by a rather fat man giving her warnings never to worry him again and that she wouldn't be leaving home anytime soon and stuff like that.

"E-excuse me sir?" I asked. The house turned so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "Are you related to a Mr Roberto 'bob' kishata?"

He looked stunned and then replied "he was my childhood friend, I liked his parenting methods and since then I have been using them, wait, BIANCA?!"

"Uh huh. I'm Bianca his daughter. I know it's hard but you need to let your daughter out into the open."

"Ill tries then." He said "but if the tiniest thing happens too my little Rosa Mei ILL!"

"OK, OK, dad we get it!" Rosa said, pushing him up the stairs. We then ran out and slammed the door. "So Bianca," she said "how old are you?"

"16 today" I replied, I felt my face fall.

"So what's up? It's your birthday, you should be happy."

I then burst into tears and told everything to a girl I hardly knew. She was just like Touko. So comforting and healing. She patted my back and heard me out, just like Touko did. She explained to me that she wasn't going to go to all the gyms, but instead, she was going to go and follow her dreams of being a 'catcher' just like her idol, Chrystal. So she was going to start off in kanto, the region of new beginnings. Where she and her cousin where born.

When I asked her who her cousin was she said that she didn't know it until two years ago. Her cousin was 19 now, Blue. The masked child, kidnapped at the age of 4. Rosa herself was 14, the same age as I was when I started my journey. I offered to go to kanto with her and she said that she would love to have me as a traveling companion, so that's where we went. When I got to kanto, Rosa explained that she would be meeting up wither cousin a little bit down the way and that I should go on my own, so she gave me her Xtranciever and told me that, if I want to be a Pokémon researcher, I should go to professor oak, the worlds leading Pokémon specialist, and I did just that.

When I got to the lab the door slowly creaked open and I poked my head around the door, inside I saw 8 boys and 5 girls, 2 boys aged 19, 2 boys aged 17, two boys aged 15 and two boys aged 13, a girl aged 18, a girl aged 17, a girl aged 13 and 2 girls that looked familiar, one all in blue and one with a white hat, red skirt and blue halter neck, I know where I have seen them before! The one all in blue I had seen on toukos phone! SAPPHIRE! Toukos tutor! But surely, touko wouldn't seek help from someone a year YONGER than her, but it was sapphire, same accent and everything. And the other one matched the description Rosa gave me! Blue! Rosa's cousin! It was all clear to me now. These where the infamous pokedex holders! Red, green, blue, yellow, gold, silver, Chrystal, ruby, sapphire, emerald, diamond, pearl and platina. Then it dawned on me, touya and touko where Black and White! But all of that was irrelevant right now.

"Heya matey," sapphire said "how are ya?"

"I'm fine thank you." I said politely.

"Arntcha hear to see the prof?" she asked, getting all exited.

"I am."

"Ah, welcome then!" the professor chimed in "your Bianca from unova correct? Professor juniper has told me all about you. Come over here, I can hear you better over here."

"Thank you!" I cheered, as I stepped past sapphire I asked "have you tutored a Miss Hilda touko white hashime?"

"Yup!" sapphire smiled "she's a good UN all right, strong she is."

I giggled. Sapphire was innocent, yet she had the same air of strength as red and even touko did around her, the air of a champion, I could feel it in platina too. As I stepped up onto the raised platform where the professor did most of his research oak said "and that concludes this year's pokedex holders meeting have fun and take care!"

"Thanks professor!" they all cheered in unison, I really wanted to talk to blue but I didn't have the courage, so I let it just fly over my head. I had an awfully long talk with the professor, by the time he was finished it was already evening, so I thanked him and went over to a place I have wanted to go to all of my life, Mt Silver. I couldn't wait. I ran all the way to viridian, where I met silver again.

We had a chat, turns out, he's waiting here for his father, he promised to meet him here, outside viridian Pokémon centre. I heard him out. He told me all of his troubles and his past, all about his father and that he wanted to get away from it all, but he has decided to take it head on instead.

His attitude seemed a lot like Hugh's. I wonder if Hugh had a past like silvers, was it as dark? Maybe even darker. After a while, night fell, the stars where dancing and winking at me. A bluenett girl sat next to me, and started naming all the constellations. Cheren was good at astronomy, I had learnt a nit off him, we had a great time naming them all, she explained that she was the 'catcher' and after she had caught em' all she started working on another one of her passions with her best friend yellow, astrophysics. I asked her if she was Chrystal and she said that she was. So I told her that blues cousin, Rosa, wanted to follow in her footsteps. Chrystal and I chatted for a bit longer, but she said that she needed to go over to see how yellow was doing and hoped that we would meet again soon.

After all that was over I went over into the Pokémon centre and checked myself in for a bed. I got into my favourite green and orange pyjamas and snuggled right into bed.

'I bet touya is having some fun with Bebe right now,' I taught, I than slapped myself in the face. What was I thinking? I'm over him already.

My mind was contradicting itself, I'm over him, no I'm not, yes I am, no I'm not I thought over and over again.

I tossed and turned around in the bed, and then I heard yet another familiar voice

"'ello there matey, how ya doin?"

I felt so much better knowing that sapphire was in the room, I mean, I had only met her a few hours ago but she was so comforting, like an old jumper. I turned over to face her. "hi." I said.

"I'm goin ova to Mt silva in the morning, what are you doin?"

"What a coincidence!" I said "I'm going over there too."

"Awesome!" she said "we could go ova there togetha!"

"Yup!" I agreed, I was smiling. Sapphire was a great friend, even If you had only just met her. The accent got on my nerves a little bit but she was a lovely girl, and once you got used to it, the abbreviations where quite soothing. They kind of fitted in with her character. We stayed up and talked for a while, about boys, and how much of an idiot Touya was. I'm glad she agreed with me! She explained to me that it took a lot of convincing but she was finally going out with the fashion freak ruby.

She told me tales of celebii and her 80 day adventure, I was fascinated, and how their relationship went all the way back to the childhood, it touched my heart! After a while we got tired, sapphie (a she told me to call her) fell asleep first, boy does she snore! It must be the gap between that very sharp canine and the rest of her teeth, it probably helps with the accent too, but I didn't mind after a while. I fell asleep too eventually. By the time I woke up, well sapphie woke me up, it was already 8:30,

"c'mon! Sleepy 'ead!" she shouted in my ear "we needa get to tha top of the mountain before the day is ova! Or do ya wanna sleep ina cave?"

I took her point and I was up and ready by 9. We set off to the mountain. I asked sapphire if she knew what was on the top of the mountain. She said that she didn't know, but the rumour has it that there is a special prize for anyone that beats strength incarnate at the top. I asked her what she meant by 'strength incarnate' and she said that she was just reiterating the rumour, she didn't know herself. It was twilight by the time we got to the top, after fighting countless double and tag battles with sapphire. We emerged from the cave and saw a very familiar figure, lightly dressed, waiting at the top.

"Sampai!" sapphie shouted at the top of her voice

"….." the figure didn't say anything. So sapphie took off her bandana and her cloth gauntlet thing and threw them on the ground.

"sampai." She said sternly "I challenge you to a battle!"

"…I…." said the figure "I….recognise…that…..voice…." he took off his hat. And turned around. RED! So strength incarnate was red! "I've been waiting for you, champion of hoenn."

I knew it! She did have the air of a champion! And red only seemed to show his true personality to those that he trusted and knew. I guess he was cold and didn't talk when someone else challenged him.

The battle lasted well into the early hours of the morning. I watched all of it. They exchanged countless blows and in the end the battle ended in a draw. To sapphires disappointment and reds relief. I asked red at the end of it all why he was up here in such thin clothing. He told me that he wasn't up here all the time and that it was good training and improved his stamina.

I offered the exhausted duo if they wanted to take a lift down on my flygon. They dragged themselves on with gratitude and we flew down. We landed in the small and pleasant town of pallet once again. Red told me that he needed to do something here, meet someone I think, I can't remember. He waved us goodbye and ran off. Sapphire tagged along, as a traveling companion.

As ruby had gone to sinnoh to collect the ribbons there. I asked sapphire where we should go next and she told me that going to hoenn, her home region would be nice. She had an awful lot of money from the battles she had won and so she paid for plane tickets to give flygon a break.

The journey only took 4 hours and we arrived in the town of mossdeep. A man that looked about 19 was looking at me; he had light steel blue hair and wore a stone and plum coloured suit. He had the steel things around his elbows. He was kind of hot, even though he was older than me.

"Ah!" sapphie had spotted me looking at him, "that's the ex-ex-champion, Steven stone." She explained. Steven stone eh? He had cold, yet warm eyes, like silver and Hugh. I think I have a thing for guys like them. He nodded at me, before running off to a house that's exterior was covered entirely in semi-precious stones.

"Oi!" sapphire snapped "arentcha gonna come with me to see Flannery?"

Flannery!? The one with the hair cut like Bebe's?! I really didn't want to but sapphires really strong. She dragged me over there anyways. The quaint little town of lavaridge was a lot nicer than I expected. It was small and warm, and Flannerys was a lot more like sapphie than Bebe. I really grew to like her. But the odd thing was, as we went into the gym that was walking out? None other than Steven stone. He clanked at me and smiled slightly as he walked past. Flannery stopped him. "Hey Steve!" she shouted, and boy can that gym leader shout, "c'mere and talk to us!"

Steven rolled his eyes. But he walked over anyway. "Hi," he said. And glanced at all of us. "Flannery, champion and um, who's this?"

"Ahem, this is Bianca, she's from unova." Sapphire and Flannery introduced me really dramatically.

"And please don call me champ. Sapphie will do." Sapphire added.

"Hahaha! Ok sapphie." Steven laughed. We all laughed too. It was fun. I asked Steven what he was doing here and he said that he had to go and meet Flannery's grandpa, who also had a fondness for steel types, in addition the desert, which housed a lot of steel Pokémon was also near here. He talked me through entirety of his team and his love for steel types. It was fascinating; I wanted to research all kinds of Pokémon but knowing this amount of just one type was an achievement in itself. I really was starting to grow quite fond of this Steven guy. He seemed quite sweet. I stayed the night in Flannerys house with sapphie, Flannery, being a gym leader, was rich! We had a TV with every channel you could imagine on it, a 3D TV and luxury, king-sized beds in every room! If this was a gym leaders house I wonder what sapphires house looks like!

We had a pillow fight, midnight snack and all that kind of thing before the wild duo fell asleep, I, on the other hand, was having trouble though so I put on my favourite orange coat and went outside. And just on the balcony of the adjoining house was Steven stone. Flannery told me that that was her grandparents' house that she had bought for them and so it was understandable for Steven to be staying there but it was 2am! And he was still in his suit! I walked over to the edge of my balcony. Without moving his head to look at me he said "hey, Bianca right?"

I nodded "yup! And you're Steven?"

"Yes, I'm Steven." He then turned to look at me. "So where in unova are you from?"

"Nuvema town." I said politely "where are you from?"

"Mossdeep, where you first arrived in hoenn."

"Well, why are you still awake? And dressed?!" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied. "Recently I have had a string of nightmares, concerning all my Pokémon attacking me, and then a marcargo finishes me off." He shivered, "marcargo, my least favourite Pokémon, along with camerupt."

"Oh," I sighed, it must be hard staying in a town where the 2 specie he hated thrived, "I have a Pokémon I don't like too."

"Really, and what's that?"

"I can't stand jigglypuff. One of my friends had one once, and I've hated them since!"

He laughed. "I think a jigglypuff would be a perfect fit for your personality!"

"Hey!" I giggled, he laughed hysterically, Steven was a blast to be around.

"So," he became more serious, "why are you out here? You seem like you were going to go to bed, you're in your pyjamas and all, but you're out here."

"To be honest, I don't really know." I admitted, "But I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Then Steven shouted "hey trainer!" to a green haired boy from the balcony, "can I borrow your gardevoir? Wally? Is it?"

"Yeah I'm wally!" the boy shouted back, and tossed Steven the pokeball. Steven called out gardevoir and asked it to since the feelings and air, so it did. And it's true; gardevoir had a bad feeling too. Steven tossed the ball back to Wally, who then went on his way.

"Well," Steven stated "you can't argue with a gardevoir."

"Yeah…" I agreed. I wondered what on earth could be so bad that it could even worry a normally calm and composed gardevoir. Our eyes met for a second, Steven smiled softly, and then looked away. My face went as red as Skyla's hair.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," he said, and then went into the house. I stayed outside for a little while. My mind was contradicting itself again. Yeah it's not serious, yes it is, no it isn't, yes it is, no it's not, like in a pantomime. Eventually I gave up, threw on my clothes, picked up my bag and went over to the 'open 24 hours' hot spring. I checked myself in for a soak, and got straight in. the water was so soothing! Relaxing, it soaked in to my skin, and washed all of my troubles away. I pondered on what Rosa might be doing right now, I smiled, I'm sure she's having a good time wherever she is.

"oi! Rosie! You're so slow!"

"Calm down blue! She's still getting ready!"

"Ahem! Green what the hell do you think you're doing in the girls changing room?!"

"Sorry! I couldn't get undressed with all of your shouting!"

"Quiet the both of you! You're going to wake the whole town up at this rate!"

"I agree with her."

And there it was. 4 very familiar voices. Green, blue, yellow and unmistakably Rosa!

"Hey, Bianca!" Rosa cheered as the three girls slid in to the hot spring to join me. It was 4 in the morning, just in time to see sunrise.

"It's beautiful isn't it…" yellow chipped in.

"Just like from Aspartia's viewing spot." Rosa gasped

"And the top of Ekurteak tower…" blue said in awe. I was dumbfounded too. It was majestic. I had forgotten what sunrise looked like, and from hoenn, it was the best in the world.

The 4 of us all stayed there for a little longer. We discussed what we were doing in hoenn, about boys, and other girly stuff like that. I sussed out that, red was yellows boyfriend, green was blues boyfriend and Hugh was Rosa's boyfriend. I told them all about Steven and about Hilbert and basically, everything that had happened so far.

"Oh, and that reminds me," Rosa said "happy 16th birthday! Sorry it's late!" and handed me a small packet in orange wrapping paper with a green bow. I carefully took off the wrapper, a pokedex skin! I was over the moon! I thanked them all profoundly and put it on my 'dex right away. Rosa was delighted that I liked it. I was happy too, after we had had enough in the water we got out and got dressed, waiting for me outside where sapphire and Flannery,

"I figyad yad come 'ere" sapphie stated

"It's the towns pride and joy" the red head added.

"So, let's go!" sapphire said before dashing off to the cliff,

"Hey wait for me!" I called and ran off

"Sees yas!" Flannery called after us and waved.

"THANKS!" we shouted in unison, we had a blast jumping off all those ledges.

Next, we went to a place called meteor falls, by taking sapphie's tropius. When we got there my Xtranciever started ringing I picked up, "um, hell-"

"'eelo there matey, how ya doin'"

"Touko!" I shouted in ecstasy, sapphire darted next to me to see the screen.

"hiya! Tou! How ares yas?" she asked

"heya sensei!" Touko replied, it became clear to me how heavy sapphires accent actually was compared to toukos, who I thought was heavy anyway!

"So Touko how are you? And what are you calling me for?" I queried.

"Ah, im asking ya if yer in hoenn." She replied

"Yep! I am" I answered "im travaling with sapphire. I didn't think that you would be the kind to seek teaching from someone YOUNGER than you!"

"Well, yeh, I did. She's strong, and tha champ of hoenn, so I figyad that she would be tha best person to ask for help. Well I gotta go, single pringles together!"

"Ok bye!" and she hung up. It was nice to hear from Touko after so much time. Sapphire told me that she was meeting up with ruby and emerald here so if I wanted I could say. But I wanted to go on ahead. So, I did.

The cave was dark, and chock a block with dragon tamers, I slowly but surely worked my way into the centre of the falls. Heck, I half expected there to be some crazed dragon master like drayden or the champion Iris to be there! But it was someone completely different. I wouldn't mistake those steel rings any day. Steven again? What was he a stalker?! I had to rethink that Idea, seeming as he was the one here first. He turned around.

"Oh, hello again Bianca." He said with a warm smile. But there was sorrow in it too. "What brings you here? And where is sapphire?"

"Sapphire is meeting up with ruby at the entrance." I explained. "I was just going to the next place where my feet took me. Following my nose I guess."

"Yeah…" he was more distant than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked he took his hand off a sheet of blue cloth, the cloth fell down and it revealed a large carved mural covering the whole of the wall. He put his hand on it. "This…" he whispered "I've been working on this since I was five."

I took a closer look. There was a lot of what looked like beldum, and a lot of violence too. I asked him what it was. "the story of my life." He said, "In pictures. I have been coming here since I was five and carving things on the wall. I'll talk you through it if you want." And he did just that. But I understood it all from the pictures. He was disowned by his parents, and he finally managed to make his way here, where he was raised by a family of steel types, such as beldum and skarmory. At the age of 9 he found a pokeball on the floor and took one of the beldum with him. He found a leaveanny, the only one in hoenn, that taught him how to sew, so he could take care of himself. He finally made his way back to rusturbo, where his father had set up a booming business, the Devon corp. he tried to make the things up between the two, but it failed miserably. Steven finally decided that he would conquer the gyms and things by himself, and he eventually, at the age of 13, became the champion of hoenn, specialising in steel types, the type that raised him. He decided to go back to his family, in the hope that they would be proud and would love him again, instead of hugs, he got whips and abuse. He gave up, and stayed in the meteor falls. At the age of 16 he got beaten by Wallace, who got beaten by sapphire very shortly after. And that brought him to today. Risen by Pokémon, abused by his mother and father.

I embraced him. "No one should have to go through that." I said, softly weeping for him.

He put his hand on my back. It was big and strong, and soft all at the same time. He closed his eyes. "Thank you." He said quietly. We stayed like that for a little longer before we broke apart. I was enjoying myself and so we sat on the ground. I was sitting with my legs to the side and Steven with his legs crossed. Arms behind his shoulders. We talked and laughed and I told him that I would help him get over his past. He got up, "grab your bags." He told me "we're going to Rusturbo."

We go to his skarmory and flew. I gasped the view of hoenn is breath taking.

"We are here." He said, we landed in front of a giant sky scraper. Devon corp. was on a plaque at the front. Steven grabbed my hand and we ran up the flights of stairs until we got to a room that said 'president's office' on the door. He stopped stone still, shacking like mad. "I…can't…." he whispered "I CAN'T DO IT!"

The blue head collapsed in my arms. "yes you can." I said softly "I'll help you."

I lifted him up, it was his turn to embrace me "thanks once again." He trembled.

"not a problem."

We walked into the room, a man with hair and eyes the same colour as Stevens was sitting at a desk. "Well," he said "look who it is…"

Sven was trembling again, his fists clenched. I was standing by his side, extremely concerned. "He-hello… f-father…"

I gasped, so this was the devil himself! And the woman with hair that was also steel blue, and had silver eyes? HIS MOTHER?! I was exploding with rage. How dare people so horrible even TRY to look that good and considerate! I glanced at Steven. He had his head down; he was trembling now, not just with fury, but with fear too.

His father cocked his head, "and who is this? Your girlfriend?"

Steven grabbed my hand, "YES!" he shrieked "MY GIRLFRIEND!" I was in shock. This was all so sudden. He really nice and a blast to be with but this was really sudden!

"And was it love at first sight?" his mother asked

"HECK YES!" Steven shirked. Not in happiness, or joy, but in anger and fear. But you could tell by the tone, and the way he was holding my hand that he meant every word. His father scowled, How very dare this blasted son of his fall in love! He got up, walked over to Steven and hit him. So I walked up and hit the very president of Devon corp. himself. It felt great. Steven looked at me and smiled. I heard a familiar voice at the door

"oi matey! Dya need an 'and?" Sapphire! And a boy, Ruby!

"That man is so, not beautiful." Ruby shook his head. We all took our turn at insults, and after a massive dent was made in Mr Stones pride a final hit, from sapphire , finished the job. We ran out the building as fast as our feet could carry us, my hand in Steven's the entire time. We boarded our respective flying types and flew off. Mrs Stone screeching at us as we took off. Ruby and sapphie both got off at lavaridge. But we went a little further.

"Steven?" I asked "where are we going?"

He smiled "you'll see…"

I was starting to realise that maybe I was in love with him too, but after his revelation earlier, I couldn't think straight, maybe it was love at first sight for me too, I don't know. Suddenly, we swooped down and into a purple tinted cave, many dragon trainers looked up to see us, METEOR FALLS!

We darted into the cave with the mural. Steven turned to face away from me and took off his shirt so I could see his back. I gasped. Strikes, red marks and scars adorned it all, there was virtually nowhere on his back where you could see a piece of perfect, unbroken skin. I walked up and touched it, they weren't just marks, they were dents. I traced my fingers along them. It was horrible, yet his broken skin still managed to stay soft. He buttoned hi shirt back up. Spun on his heels, grabbed my chin and bent down. I felt his soft lips touch mine. I didn't push him away, I LIKED it.

"Sorry," he said, "this is all a bit sudden but,"

"It was love at first sight." I finished his sentence for him. I then go up on my tippy toes and grabbed his chin.

We embraced in another long, deep kiss…

* * *

so there ya'ave it. (as sapphie would say) hope ya liked it :) im known in my one shots for rushing the love, so i tried to slow it down a bit here. if i have rushed it, can u please say so in your reveiw, and give me some hints and tips on how to avoid it. so yeah, please R&R and if there is a name for it, please tell me what the name for biancaxsteven stone pairing is! and again, my spelling and grammar is rubbish, so dont reveiw just to moan about that!

please review they make my day :)

~EJF


End file.
